Wise County, Texas
Wise County is a county in Texas. The population of the county is 59,127. Major roads US Route 81 US Route 81 Business US Route 287 US Route 287 Business US Route 380 US Route 380 Business Texas State Highway 101 Texas State Highway 114 Texas State Highway 199 Loop 373 Geography Adjacent counties Denton County (east) Montague County (north) Cooke County (northeast) Parker County (south) Tarrant County (southeast) Jack County (west) Demographics As of the 2010 U.S. Census, the racial composition of the county is: 78.46% White (46,391) 18.42% Hispanic or Latino (10,891) 2.00% Other (1,183) 1.12% Black or African American (662) 11.4% (6,740) of Wise County residents live below the poverty line. Theft rate statistics Wise County has average rates of Pokemon theft and murder. The county reported 21 Pokemon thefts in 2018, and averages 1.09 murders a year. Pokemon Communities Cities Aurora - 1,220 Bridgeport - 5,976 Chico - 1,002 Decatur - 6,042 Lake Bridgeport - 340 New Fairview - 1,258 Newark - 1,005 Paradise - 441 Rhome - 1,522 Runaway Bay - 1,286 Towns Alvord - 1,334 Boyd - 1,207 CDPs Briar - 5,665 Unincorporated communities Balsora Boonsville Cottondale Greenwood Slidell Ghost towns Audubon Rush Creek Climate Fun facts * As few residents of Wise County were slaveholders, opinions were mixed at the time of the Civil War, and many people opposed secession. Unionists were persecuted in North Texas, and some were lynched. Forty-two men were murdered in the Great Hanging at Gainesville in October 1862, over the course of several days in neighboring Cooke County. This has been described as the largest act of vigilante violence in US history. * In recent years, Wise County allowed an increase in hydraulic fracturing. In 2011, the Parr family and others filed a lawsuit against several energy companies, including Republic Energy, Inc. and Ryder Scott Petroleum, claiming the extracting processes have created health complications for their family and neighbors. In April 2014, the Parrs won a $2.9 million award from a Dallas jury. * Wise County, like most of rural Texas, was once solidly Democrat, but has swung powerfully Republican in the 20th century. It was, however, swing for the most part between the 1960s and 1990s. * In 1985, Blue Bell Ice Cream filmed a television commercial in Paradise. The commercial starred some residents of the town. * Lake Bridgeport and Runaway Bay are semi-popular regional recreational and fishing destinations. * The Wise Eyes crime watch program, eventually adopted by mostly rural counties in several states, was started in 1993 by then-Sheriff Phil Ryan. * Wise County is seeing growth as an outer suburban county of the metroplex, mostly in the southeastern part of the county. However, Decatur and Bridgeport are seeing growth as well. * In order to maintain a quieter, more rural atmosphere, residential lots in New Fairview are legally limited to a minimum size of 1 acre. * Newark was a prosperous farming community until the 1920s. It regained its status as a retail market for area farmers by the end of the 1940s. In 1951 Newark incorporated. * On January 17, 2010, the Runaway Bay golf course was the subject of a chupacabra sighting in which the unidentified dead animal was described as a "brown, earth-colored creature is hairless with oversized canines and elongated padded feet with inch-long toes tapered with sharp, curved claws. The creature also had long hind legs." Upon investigation, a biologist with the Texas Parks and Wildlife Department identified the animal as a hairless raccoon. Category:Texas Counties